


Accidentally on Purpose

by piggybackride (mssileas)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, LGBT issues, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Rule 63, Sex Swap AU, They are now ladies you're welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssileas/pseuds/piggybackride
Summary: [There would be no need to console Jamie any longer after tonight, Mako decided, because if there was one thing she could not stand, it was seeing her loud and boisterous and energetic girlfriend made to feel so horrible she just curled up and wept anymore. Hell, no.]Jamie learns how to not only win a battle, but a war.





	Accidentally on Purpose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CosmicRooibos (MurasakiDoku)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurasakiDoku/gifts).



> Hello guys!
> 
> This fic is a Secret Santa gift to my friend Roo, who asked for this AU and gave me the following prompt words:  
>  _Wholesome, surprise, vulnerability_. And also smut :P
> 
> I think I managed to include them all - though the most vulnerable part of this entire process was me, seeing as it's the first time I wrote a f/f relationship and it felt a lot more intimate to do that than m/m or m/f couples. So thank you for the opportunity to explore this path, it was a really fun journey for me, so I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Happy Holidays everybody :D

The house was strangely quiet when Mako came home that night. There was no noise from the garage, which was unusual because that’s where Jamie spent most of her free evenings. There was no music playing from the radio in the kitchen, and no water running in the shower either. Mako frowned. One really nice thing about Jamie was how Mako could never lose track of her. She could lie on the sofa, eyes closed, and just listen to the younger woman go about her day, talking to Mako, talking to herself, talking to the TV show host, while generally moving about with all the grace of a drunk baby giraffe. So, really, Jamie was impossible to miss or ignore. 

Mako called out for her once, twice, while shrugging out of her heavy leather jacket. When she still received no answer, she felt an anxious flutter in her gut. It wasn’t like her partner to give no sign of life, or to let Mako come home to an empty house without notice, and it made her feel uneasy immediately. 

She crossed the living room with a few big steps, checking the kitchen just to make sure, only to find it empty as expected. The knot in Mako’s stomach grew - it felt paranoid and crazy, because odds were that Jamie had just left to head to the store again and buy some… bolts or nuts or her fourth tool kit just because it was on sale and offered three pieces more than her current collection. Reason enough to be too excited to remember to text or leave a note. That would have been fine - she’d come home and present her score along with a treat for Mako, who’d then munch on snacks while getting a detailed report on why the KS-500 drill was obviously way superior to the previous model in both battery duration and efficiency. 

Still, Mako couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off, and she was close to giving in and just call Jamie on her cellphone to check up on her. Even though that was exactly the kind of behavior she mocked other couples for, who were adamant about constantly knowing where their partner was and what they were up to - as if that served any purpose but to drive each other up the walls at every five minutes of radio silence. 

Mako couldn’t help herself though. It wasn’t just the silence, it was also the distinct lack of Jamie’s mess around the house. If the younger woman left spontaneously, it usually meant some half finished project would occupy the kitchen table, or the music on her laptop would still be playing, used dishes would be sitting on the coffee table. But everything looked exactly the way Mako had left it this morning, and that in itself was unusual and concerning. Mako had already started to dial Jamie’s number when she stepped out on the back porch - and found her girlfriend sitting on the swing bench, curled up under one of Mako’s giant sweaters, staring motionlessly at a fluttering piece of fabric that hung from a beam in the porch roof. 

“Jesus, Jamie, did you not hear me? What’s wrong, what happened?”  
The tension just starting to drain from Mako returned full force when Jamie shrugged weakly, barely able to open her mouth for an answer before the sniffling started and she saw that Jamie had been crying. 

“My mum wants me to come to her wedding. Cause obviously if you get hitched to asshole number four you still need a maid of honor, and she wants that to be me. But only if I wear this, or else I shouldn’t bother coming because she doesn’t need the _embarrassment_ ,” Jamie stammered, her voice pressed and still close to tears. She waved vaguely in the direction of the fabric still swaying with the soft evening breeze, and finally Mako could pay attention to the thing—it was a dress.

“What the _fuck_ is that?” It was plain hideous, like something out of a sixteen year-old’s princess fantasy. Mako looked at it, and the longer she looked, the less she could imagine Jamie wearing it - even if Jamie would have wanted that in the first place. It was all lilac chiffon, with delicate pearls decorating the shoulder straps and the slim belt around the waist, flowy and breezy and elegant and probably a nice choice for a girl who really wanted to look that way, but -  
Fuck, Mako almost wanted to laugh in disbelief. She was pretty sure Jamie’s body would just reject the dress, like a wrongly transplanted organ. Because Mako’s girlfriend was a lot of things, but sweet and elegant and feminine were none of them. Quite the contrary, Mako was pretty sure there was a picture of Jamie at age six in the dictionary, right next to the definition of ‘tomboy’. A snot-faced, gap-toothed rascal with bruised shins and messy hair that had fallen victim to a self-experiment with kitchen scissors. The first time Mako had seen one of those old pictures she had actually joked how Jamie still looked like that, only grown longer. She was still lanky, way too tall for a girl and with no curves to speak of - save for maybe a pretty perky ass, but even that was usually invisible in her purposefully too-wide shorts. Mako had no idea how the mother of that kid would even think of sending her this lilac, pearl-studded abomination and not consider it outstandingly ignorant, if not downright cruel.

“Your mother is already an embarrassment to herself,” Mako said, a hard, angry edge to her otherwise flat voice. She squeezed in next to Jamie, wrapping her arm around skinny, trembling shoulders. Immediately, the younger woman pressed into Mako’s big, soft body, rubbing at her own face with a too-long sleeve.

“I don’t even know why I’m still upset. She’s always been like this…” Jamie mumbled into Mako’s chest. She sounded so heartbroken, Mako could only imagine how much time her partner had spent today, staring at this odd dress and mentally cataloging all the things her mother deemed wrong about her. Or trying to come up with a way that would allow them compromise, as if that was a road they could still go down. 

Because in the end, it wasn’t about the dress. If Jamie had wanted to wear one, it would have suddenly been the wrong color, the wrong shape, the wrong price class - and her mother would have found something else that her daughter hated, just to feel victorious if she could guilt Jamie into wearing it after all. That was easier to see as an outsider - and one with twenty years more experience than the younger woman at that - than it was to accept for Jamie herself. 

“She’s just a miserable cunt who doesn’t know how to be happy. That’s not your fault,” Mako told her girlfriend, idly stroking the soft fuzz of blond hair where her sidecut grew back in. “If you’re not wearing it, she’ll claim to be hurt because you’re egoistic and stubborn and won’t step back for her big day. Or… her fourth big day, whatever.” Mako couldn’t help but scoff at that. Just thinking about giving the same ‘forever together’ speech to the fourth person in a row made her cringe inwardly. Apparently though, some people were not only fine doing that, but also to create the same pomp and circumstance around the event as if it was indeed the first and only time. Fucking ridiculous. “If you’re wearing it she’ll complain because it still doesn’t make you look like she wants it to.”

Jamie just gave a short, humorless laugh. Mako was right about that, she knew. Even if she swallowed down her resentment for the dress and forced herself to put it on, Jamie knew exactly what it would look like on her. The thin straps would unflatteringly pronounce her bony shoulders, there was no way she’d fill that V-shaped cleavage, not with all the push-up bras in the world - because even those needed _something_ to work with. The slim elegance the dress carried would simply be destroyed, as it would clash too heavily with Jamie’s prosthetic arm, not to mention that you had to wear high heels to match such a flowing gown. Mako doubted that Jamie would have worn heels even with two healthy legs. And then her mother would have complained about the flats and also helpfully pointed out that Jamie needed more physical therapy to stop slouching and improve her posture. But most importantly, she would hate it every second along the way.

They sat in silence for a while, watching the unfortunate garment flutter in the breeze, oblivious to all the pain and confusion it caused. It was the ghost of someone Jamie maybe could have been in another life, the shadow of a wish, a blatant smack in the face, rat poison wrapped in glitter paper - and the longer Mako stared at the swaying dress in all it’s threatening ridiculousness, the more she started to itch under her skin. 

She had never been good at reigning in her temper. Probably because she had stopped trying years ago. Mako could console Jamie, today or tomorrow or in another twenty years, because she had a feeling that the hateful shrew who called herself Jamie’s mother would live to be a hundred, just out of spite. There would be no need to console Jamie any longer after tonight, Mako decided, because if there was one thing she could not stand, it was seeing her loud and boisterous and energetic girlfriend made to feel so horrible she just curled up and wept anymore. Hell, no. 

“You know,” she said slowly, pensively, making Jamie look up to her with red-rimmed eyes. “The dress itself is actually nice. Real shame, that thing with the accident.”

The swing bench squeaked a long, rusty sigh when Mako peeled herself off. Jamie just frowned at her in confusion. “What accident?”

Mako’s lips quirked up into a menacing sneer, and Jamie didn’t know whether to be apprehensive or amused already - because that expression always meant trouble for _someone_. 

“The one’s your dress about to have.” She pulled a lighter from her pocket and gave it a few test clicks, humming in content when the small flame popped up. “Clumsy me.” Mako clicked her tongue in mock exasperation.

Jamie’s eyes grew wide, and Mako just laughed when the younger woman instinctively threw herself in, trying to pluck the lighter from her hand, but only managed to get wedged between Mako’s strong arm and heavy body. “Mako, no, I’m sure that was expensive, shit, are you fuckin’ shitting me, you can’t - Mako!”

It was a purely trained defensive response - no matter how much Jamie had been hurt by that gesture, she was still stuck in protecting mummy’s interests, to not get on her bad side on purpose. But while Jamie’s mouth said no and no and no, her eyes actually lit up with frenzied excitement over the prospect. Instead of actually squirming or struggling against Mako’s grasp, though, she was just shivering with tension. 

Mako could watch Jamie fight that battle for the rest of her life, knowing there was no way she’d ever win. She’d been there herself, because she hadn’t always been a forty-plus butch who was the human equivalent of a raised middle finger. With some people, the only chance to win the war was to not fight anymore - but nuke the entire battlefield. 

The small flame flickered and danced, stretching towards the delicate fabric and Mako only had to move her hand so much - 

And the dress burned up like timber. The fire quickly lapped at the swishy skirt, devouring silk and chiffon and tulle alike in its hungry fury. Mako laughed and laughed while Jamie positively shrieked, staring at her mother’s precious gown going up in flames with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. It was a sight to behold - there was nothing quite as cleansing as fire. It destroyed everything in its wake, every layer of cloth, every gather, the pearl decorations, that godawful padded cleavage. Nothing was spared. Jamie’s screeching died down to awe-struck silence, interrupted only by sharp puffs of breath against Mako’s cheek. Curls of smoke drifted across the yard and rose into the evening blue sky. 

Mako let the younger woman drink in the scene as long as they could handle the heat so close to them - and as long as it took for the fire to grow enough to blacken the porch roof. Only then did she reach for the garden hose, and drenched whatever rags were still left on the hanger. 

The dress was officially in ruins. Even the sparse remains were stained from soot and wet from the hose, dripping black sludge all over the porch. There were burnt spots in the roof and on the rail, though they were mostly superficial. 

“Fuck, Mako, what did you do?!” Jamie’s voice was on the brink of breaking between shock and excitement, as she stared at the burnt, drenched strips of cloth that had survived the assault. Her mind had been reeling back and forth all day, like a hamster stuck in its wheel, that had now been broken. It had disrupted Jamie’s cycling thoughts so violently, she had trouble keeping up. 

“Oh, excuse me, did you wanna wear it after all?” Mako’s tone was teasing now, nudging Jamie’s thought process forward. 

Jamie stared at her, glanced at the dress, then back at Mako - and then the laughter came bubbling up from somewhere deep inside her. She couldn’t stop, the longer she thought about it, the funnier it got to her how Mako’s go-to response to that offending dress had been to _set it on fire_. Jamie remembered the closet in her childhood bedroom. This huge closet full of pretty dresses like that, the hairbands, the shiny shoes, a dream come true for so many little girls. And yet she just imagined the whole thing going up in flames, consumed by a ball of fire, and she laughed until she cried and gasped for breath. 

Jamie all but fell into Mako’s arms that wrapped safely around her, smushing herself into the older woman’s soft chest and stomach. Her face was wet where it pressed into Mako’s neck and she sniffled through her calming laughter. “And what do I tell my mum _now_ ,” Jamie finally asked.

Mako just chuckled. “That she can go shove it.” One big hand came up to card gently through Jamie’s short, blond hair. “If she doesn’t want you the way you are, Jamie, then she doesn’t get you. It’s as easy and painful as that.” Her tone had become more serious now, making Jamie curiously look up at her. “The truth is, most people don’t want us. Women like us. Who don’t give a shit about what they want us to look like or behave or buy, who are only available for one another. So we have to want ourselves more, and we have to want each other - then they don’t matter.”

Jamie looked into Mako’s face, and knew she was right. If anyone would know, it was Mako. She wasn’t just large for a woman, but _especially_ for a woman. She dwarfed grown men with ease, yet she carried her huge, heavy-set body with the confidence of a Victoria’s Secret Angel. She liked having her hair long, and yet hadn’t done a thing to hide its greying. She painted her nails, but only ever in black. She wore jewelry, but it was leather wristbands and piercings wherever she could fit them and an assortment of heavy rings that would probably function great as brass knuckles too. Her everyday wear consisted mostly of cargo pants a piece out of her band shirt collection that could qualify their bedroom as a Hardrock Café store, plus the leather jacket that looked older than Jamie. But she also possessed an assortment of colorful beach dresses, and her secret favorite, that only Jamie ever got to see: A baby blue piggie print pajama, pants and shirt both. For her birthday Jamie had gifted her a pair of fitting piggie plush slippers. 

Now, some nights, they would lie on the sofa and Mako made the piggies wiggle with her feet and they’d imitate voices for them. Jamie was the right piggy and Mako the left one, but Jamie could only ever keep it up until Mako started pushing their snouts together while making obnoxious grunting sounds, insisting that that’s how they kissed. Jamie dissolved into laughter every time. That woman, who made her plush slippers kiss, was also the same woman who kept three mugshots of herself pinned to the fridge. So no, Mako did not fit in a single drawer, though Jamie didn’t doubt that countless people had tried their hardest to do that. 

“And I want you, Jamie. Exactly like you are.” Jamie knew that - but hearing it was even better. It made her stomach feel all fluttery and her knees too soft, and all her instincts drew her closer to Mako than she already was. So what was she supposed to do but kiss Mako?

Relief washed over Jamie like warm rain when Mako’s mouth opened for her. All the tension of the day drained from her chest and stomach, turning into something fiercer, hotter, something _burning_ that centered right between her legs. Not at least because Mako’s hand slipped under the sweater to press against the small of her back, pulling Jamie in even closer. 

There was a ridiculous amount of space between the oversized garment and Jamie’s frail body, and Mako broke the kiss to mockingly frown at the younger woman. “You have to stop wearing my clothes, I can barely find you under there.”

“You’ll just have to sniff me out then,” Jamie shot back, grinning at her. The raunchy laugh she got in response made her mind jump to terrible, wonderful, exciting things immediately. 

Jamie followed the persistent nudge backwards until they stumbled through the backdoor into the kitchen. The soot-dripping rags remained where they were, posted up as a warning, like a dead coyote wrapped around a post. 

-

Mako did find Jamie under the sweater alright. She found even more under the frayed out shorts and the tight briefs, and she kept looking until Jamie was laid bare before her on their bed. Jamie’s chest heaved, her freckled skin flushed already. Some days Mako liked to see how long her girlfriend could take just being looked at like that. But today had left Jamie raw and vulnerable. Now was not the time for games. 

Jamie clung to Mako as soon as she climbed over the younger woman, wrapping slim arms around her shoulders, pulling and urging until Mako kissed her again. All that weight on top of her effectively trapped Jamie under her partner, but she didn’t mind _that_ one bit. That was the best feeling in the entire world, all of Mako’s luscious body covering her own, leaving Jamie to rub naked skin against her still dressed girlfriend, feeling Mako’s warmth seep through the clothes. 

She could do that for as long as she pleased, too. Mako was in no rush, taking her sweet time kissing Jamie into a daze, rubbing down the side of her squirming body until Jamie stopped clinging to her like a drowning woman. Only when her grip loosened and a slim hand started stroking Mako’s shoulder instead of digging into it did Mako break away from Jamie’s lips. She kissed her way down Jamie’s neck to her chest, hearing the younger woman gasp when she brushed a hardening nipple with her thumb. 

Jamie’s tits were small, cute little things. Just the hint of a soft swell, and yet they were hellishly sensitive. Jamie twitched and squeaked already when Mako just flicked her tongue against the tiny nub - and moaned shamelessly when she took it into her mouth to suck on it, teasing the other between her fingers.

She could feel Jamie getting impatient beneath her, spreading her long legs wider as an invitation or to just be able to rub better against Mako’s belly pressing between her thighs, who knew. Mako was in no rush. This time she wanted Jamie to be two, three steps ahead of her, mentally and physically. Make her realize what she wanted, craved and yearned for, and then giving her exactly that. 

Mako cupped her hand around Jamie’s hip. It was large enough to span the entire width of it, leaving her free to dig her fingers into the soft swell of Jamie’s ass as Mako pulled her in. This way, she controlled Jamie’s movements now, halting her selfish squirming. 

Jamie’s moan broke into a whine. “Mako, please, please…” Usually Jamie would swear at her at least three or four times before she resorted to begging. But she was emotionally rubbed raw, Mako knew, and there was no fight left in her. That was fine, she wouldn’t have to fight. 

Jamie breathed out her relief when Mako slid off of her and the bed, letting herself be dragged to the edge of the mattress. It didn’t get any more vulnerable than that, naked and spread open, knowing that Mako could see the most hidden parts of her, could see how aroused and wet she was already - but only Mako made her feel safe enough to enjoy the feeling, to ride it out instead of getting overwhelmed by it. Jamie shivered when two warm hands were placed on her thighs, pushing them even further apart. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Mako’s voice was just a deep, appreciative mumble, but Jamie could _feel_ the words breathed against her skin. And then those wonderfully soft lips were on her, finally, finally, and Jamie couldn’t help but push against Mako’s mouth impatiently. She was rewarded with the broad swipe of a warm, jewel-studded tongue, and then finally Mako went at her like she meant it. 

It was all Jamie could do to not cry - again - because she loved it so much. Just hungry lips and a wet tongue, nothing about this could ever hurt. She writhed in pleasure when Mako used her thumb to spread her open, teasing Jamie’s twitching hole before pushing her tongue in, lapping up sweet juices that flowed so freely.

Jamie wanted to melt. She was pretty sure her mind did exactly that, melting like a glacier in the summer until the only thing left was the arousal throbbing through her body, throbbing in her very center. 

Mako’s lips closed around her, licking and sucking and kissing her clit until Jamie’s moans sounded raw. Flesh fingers carded through Mako’s thick hair in an attempt to hold onto _something_ , while the prostheses had to make do with the pillow. She loved when Mako did that to her, eating her out like she was a treat to be devoured, like she loved nothing more than Jamie’s taste on her tongue. It was messy and wet and full of adoration, and Jamie couldn’t ever help to think that it felt like Mako was making out with her, but… _down there_ , and then she lost the last shreds of her self-control. 

She moaned and whimpered through a dizzying orgasm, grabbing at the fistful of silver hair in her hand, but Mako just didn’t _stop_ , triggering multiple little shockwaves that raced through Jamie’s system until she was gasping for breath, her slim thighs shaking. And even then Mako didn’t let go of her, not until Jamie cried out and arched her hips off the bed. Mako broke away with the kind of throaty laugh that let her girlfriend know exactly how much she enjoyed doing that - not surprising, seeing as she would sometimes endearingly call Jamie her ‘all you can eat buffet’. 

Jamie felt soft kisses pressed to her quivering thighs, and while she was still trying to make the world stop spinning, Mako was suddenly next to her again. Jamie’s body felt like a wrung out towel - there was no strength left in her muscles, just a deep, satisfied thrum that echoed under her skin. It was easy to maneuver Jamie around like this, until she was wrapped safely in Mako’s arms again, breathing in her warm scent. She could taste herself on Mako’s lips, making Jamie moan happily into the kiss. But when she brought her hand to Mako’s ample chest, her body suddenly had a whole other idea, making her stomach grumble loudly at them. 

Mako broke the kiss to frown at Jamie’s stomach. “Sounds like we need to get some food into you.”

“That can wait,” Jamie mumbled, eagerly shifting closer, but then her stomach presented another award worthy imitation of a starving whale, and Mako laughed. 

“Don’t think it can. You’ll get your snack after dinner.”

-

For Jamie, the day that had begun so horrible ended with her fed and satisfied and entangled in a wonderfully naked, sweaty mass with her big, beautiful girlfriend. That was why she loved Mako so much - no one else could just grab the pain inside of her and crush it with their bare hands like Mako could. And then she filled all the empty spaces with love and arousal and mirth and laughter, until Jamie finally felt like herself and was actually allowed to like it. 

“We can still buy you a really handsome suit and crash your mum’s wedding,” Mako thought out loud into the afterglow silence. Jamie peeked out curiously from where she had been burying her face in luxurious cleavage. Mako’s dark eyes twinkled at her, a mischievous smile tugging on her full lips again. “But maybe _I_ should wear a dress. Since it seems very important to her.”

Jamie laughed in disbelief, but at the same time she just knew that Mako would find someone who wrapped all her glory in some black shiny dress - and it would be black, Jamie was sure of that. Of course, the invitation hadn’t even included Mako, which was just another jab at her relationship, but Mako conveniently glossed over that fact. Jamie could see it now, how she’d show up there in a nice, fitted suit, on her arm the most gorgeous woman attending the event - twice the size of everyone else with her silver hair let down, in a black dress over heavy biker boots. And God, she wanted to do that - 

“We can’t ruin my mum’s wedding,” Jamie heard herself say. But it was just words she had learned, she still played by her childhood rules even as an adult, and even while she said it she knew she didn’t care about it any longer. 

Mako huffed. “It’s her fourth. Realistically, she’ll have another one a few years down the road,” she stated flatly. Jamie burst into laughter. “If you ask me, she sent her message and it’s time she got an appropriate response. But it’s your call of course.”

“Will you really wear a dress?”

“Sure.”

“Will you wear it with the boots?”

“Of course.”

Jamie gnawed at her lip. “Okay then.”

-

It was a beautiful, sunny day for a wedding. The guests were already gathering in front of the reception hall, and Jamie took a deep breath as she fixed the collar of her dress shirt, checking herself in the car’s rear view mirror one more time. 

She got out of the car, walked over to the passenger side, and opened the door. A large, bejeweled hand was placed into hers, black satin fell over thick, sturdy leather boots, and Jamie could hear the general chatter die down to a murmur when Mako’s imposing figure emerged from the car. 

“You look stunning,” Jamie told her again, and the surge of pride she felt when Mako took her arm was exhilarating. 

Mako smiled at her. “Are you ready?”

Jamie’s grin was still a bit nervous, but she nodded. It was make or break today - however this day would turn out, her relationship with her mother would never be the same. But Jamie was okay with that. This was who she was, this was who she wanted to be and this was who she wanted to be with. To hell with everyone else. 

“I’m ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Even though this is a giftwork please also consider it a shout-out to all you in any way non-conforming peeps, I love you <3
> 
> Comments make my life a little brighter so consider leaving one. Or you can also come hang out at my [tumblr](https://piggyofoz.tumblr.com/)! (NSFW version [here](https://piggyofoz-nsfw.tumblr.com/).)  
> (Yes it survived the purge mwahaha I'm the cockroach of fandom).  
> Alternatively you can find my twitter account [here](https://twitter.com/mssileas) :)


End file.
